The invention relates generally to agricultural product metering systems and, more particularly, to a system for controlling air flow within an agricultural product metering system.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system and an air conveyance system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. However, typical air conveyance systems have limited ability to regulate air flow based on a product flow rate from the metering system. For example, in certain air conveyance systems, the fan speed is manually set by an operator. In such configurations, the fan remains at a fixed speed unless adjusted by the operator. Unfortunately, the fixed fan speed may provide an insufficient air flow to the metering system, thereby increasing the possibility of blockage formation within product distribution hoses. Alternatively, the fixed fan speed may provide an excessive air flow to the metering system, thereby increasing the possibility of product being blown out of a seeding trench.